Fallen for One
by apharlovskaya
Summary: Rin, a fallen angel. Miku, a beautiful human girl. Dreams and secrets... Based on the song Black Vow. One shot.


The angel has fallen. Beautiful, sacred, pure, her mind has gone down to the level of the pathetic humans we were destined to help. She is no longer worthy. Worthy of what exactly? We do not know. She is only a pathetic excuse for an angel, only… a human. A human with wings. An extraordinary, sinful, beautiful human.

She wanders alone, with nothing on her person except her slow spirit. It is only a matter of time before she gives up, but by a miracle she trudges on, her hopes taking her along. Walking lonely on a deserted street, she meets a lone girl.

Not much can be said about the girl. We know she is spectacular enough to catch the attention of an angel, even an angel like her. We know she is kind and caring. What we know for sure? What the angel herself has marvelled upon?

She has the most beautiful eyes anyone had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" The human girl had asked.

The angel nodded pitifully. It wasn't even on purpose.

"My name's Miku… you don't seem to have a home. Want to stay with me for a while?" "Miku" asks, her eyes flashing kindly under the moonlight. The angel stares at her, amazed at her kindness and then smiles. She never knew of such a human before…

"Yes…Thank you. Thank you so much…"

"Come along then, ah…" Miku looked embarrassed for a moment, questioningly staring up at the angel.

"Rin. It's Rin," Miku grins. "Come along then, Rin!"

That seemed to be the beginning of their friendship, or should I say… the angel Rin's forbidden love.

* * *

><p>Rin simply loved Miku. She couldn't act upon it. She couldn't do anything about it for various reasons. Love for Rin was a very touchy topic, especially when the metallic feel of the gun was still in her hands… and an angel can NEVER love a human. It was an unspoken rule among the heavens.<p>

And every angel followed that rule without question.

Life went on. Miku and Rin became very close friends, each of them with their own secrets. Rin tied her wings to her back; Miku loved Rin in more ways than one. It was that kind of fragile peace that could be broken so easily it hurt more when it shattered, even if it was expected to. And that peace shattered when Miku was to be wed. Very soon.

Rin decided. It was already half shattered. Why not risk breaking everything?

"Hey… Miku, I need to tell you something."

"Rin?"

And the white feathers adorned the ground as it did every time her wings spread out to her sides.

It was an understatement to say that Miku was shocked. At this situation, there was nothing else to do but run. And that she did. Miku regretted running, Miku regretted her actions, everything. It wasn't correct to say she regretted meeting Rin, but she regretted falling for her. Just like how Rin did.

But Rin was reacting differently. She was always one to make rash decisions, and this time it was one of the rashest decisions she ever made. But it was time. Time for her to feel the coldness of that gun again.

_Bang._

Red feathers.

* * *

><p>Miku had forgotten. There was an empty space in her brain, something missing in her heart. But she didn't mind. She couldn't, with her wedding only a few days away. There was a problem though, and that was that she absolutely hated her groom.<p>

That was very much irrelevant though.

She wore all black in her wedding. It was completely offensive, and that was the point. She wore a grim expression alone, a small smile with her husband to be. And she really couldn't take it anymore. She knew in her heart that it was hopeless, that it was impossible. That was when she met _him._

"He" was very similar to someone we all would know, though… with the dreamy and broken eyes of someone who had loved another in a way that only very little would understand.

And Miku fell in love with him at first sight.

What happened next could be likened to a dream. "Len"… that was his name. He and Miku were so happy together. You couldn't describe it with any other adjective. There it was again, that misleading fragile peace. It gave them so much hope. "Len" had momentarily filled that hole within her that even she didn't know the reason to.

"Len… I love you."

He smiled that crinkled smile that made her happier. She leaned in closer to him, her fingers slowly forming a flower ring. He had been making his own ring, or crown she could say, and then placed it on her head. They laughed, shaking. The flowers flown around them, lazily falling to the ground.

Good times.

"Miku…"

This time it was a long kiss, and this time it was a different atmosphere. They stared at each other's mesmerizing eyes, just taking in the moment. That single moment. When everything is perfect, when they loved each other as faithfully as they do now.

Savor the moment. The moment that mixed pain and pleasure.

There was a problem though. And that problem came in the form of a blue-haired man… Kaito, they say. Kaito was driven by… revenge? It's more accurate to say pride. Rin was_ his,_ but in the end stolen by a pathetic human! It was a dent on his shiny reputation. But he had a plan. A plan that would bring him nothing in the end, not even a sliver of his pride.

There it was again, the metal coupled with the white feathers. _Bang._

The blood stained wedding dress.

Len was devastated.

There were secrets. Miku had always loved Rin. Len was Rin. Rin was an angel. They all desired that forbidden fruit, that piece of love that no one really deserved. And Rin had paid the price. Miku had lost her life.

But there was still one wing left.

Rin simply loved Miku. In that last moment, Miku and Rin saw each other truly, to the bottom of their hollow souls and there was that empty hole again. Except that now it will never be filled. Because they will never have each other again. There will never be that sense of peace, the sheer beauty of their eyes.

She only left her white feathers behind.


End file.
